


Baby Steps

by purpleunihorn



Series: Raising Two Children [2]
Category: EXO, Former EXO
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Parents!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleunihorn/pseuds/purpleunihorn
Summary: It's happening!





	Baby Steps

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! SHIXUN WAIT! BABA NEEDS HIS CAMERA!” Luhan screamed at his baby.

“Han calm down, he’s just standing. He’s been doing that for the past two weeks.” Yifan tried to reassure his husband, but from where he was sitting on the floor he secretly hoped that this was finally the moment their son was going to give his first steps.

“No! I feel it! It’s going to happen today-WHERE’S MY PHONE?”

To say that Luhan resembled a frazzled headless chicken was an understatement. Their baby boy simply looked at them, from his place holding on to the couch, with amused eyes.

“Ok baby, baba’s ready!” Luhan was pointing his phone at the little boy, ready to shoot “Yifan, call him!”

“Han-“

“Do it quick before his little legs get tired!”

“Ok, fine… Shixun! Come here! Come to daddy!” Yifan clapped and waved and smiled waiting for the little boy to attempt to walk towards him. “Come on baby!”

The baby’s face seemed a mix of determined and scared, with a tiny frown on his brow.

“He’s going! Oh my god, my baby!” Luhan whispered afraid to scare Shixun out of his mission.

Putting one chubby foot in front of the other, Shixun slowly let go of the couch and was now on the way to meet his daddy on unsteady legs. Now, even Yifan couldn’t hide his pride. He would forever deny that he teared up during this moment.

“That’s right, come to daddy!” he encouraged their son. Shixun made it nearly halfway until he leaned down and crawled the rest of the way. Luhan was quick to join his husband and his son.

“Good job baby!” Luhan was full out crying, without even bothering to hide it. “Why does being a parent come with so many emotions? I can’t handle this.” he nuzzled his face in his husband’s neck.

“Looks like I’m raising two babies…” Yifan replied instead using his free arm to hug and comfort Luhan.

“Shut up.” he retaliated with a weak punch to Yifan’s chest.


End file.
